Lost in the midst of times
by NostalgicUniverse
Summary: AU/AH: Set in 18th century. Klaus Mikaelson loved her but didnt like her sister. Nothing made him happy when she left his life and nothing made him sadder when her sister also left. Ten years later their paths overlapped again. Does he still hate her or these ten years have changed his thinking? Story about learning about more important things than love. I will start uploading ASAP
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Klaus Mikaelson is the son of Lord of Wales, Lord Mikael, in the eighteenth century. He didnt like Hayley Marshall but he loved her twin sister, Andrea Marshall. Both are daughters of Henry Marshall, a British physician, surgeon and family doctor of to his family. Nothing made him happy when she left his life and nothing made him sadder when her sister also left. Ten years later their path overlapped again. Does he still not like her or these ten years have changed his thinking? Story about how a person can love one of the twins and not the other. Story about his heart breaking. Story about sacrifice and path to learn that there are more important deeper things in life than just love.

Klaus Mikaelson DOB 1720

Hayley Marshall DOB 1722

Andrea Marshall DOB 1722

Elijah Mikealson DOB 1714

Camille Mikaelson DOB 1718


	2. Chapter 2 Sacrifice

_**A/n: this story will posted in three installments. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 **January 1832**

Klaus entered the living room of doctor Henry Marshall's residence and spotted her looking out of the window. He walked to her and said "Andrea I…" but stopped when she interrupted him by saying "Hayley…" as she turned towards him.

He said "oh"as his gaze went to the beautiful dress she was wearing thinking when was the last time he had seen her looking so poised and dressed up but nothing came to mind.

He was quiet for a moment and then said consoling her "I am sorry for you loss. Lady. Marshall was a very kind person."

She said giving him the tiniest of her smiles "thank you."

He didnt know what to say to her so he asked "where is Andrea?"

She said "she is in her chambers."

Klaus nodded and left the room not seeing tears falling from her eyes.

Later that night, Hayley was lying in her bed crying soft at the loss of her beloved mother when she suddenly realized that she had not seen Andrea since the evening so she got out of her bed, put on her gown and went towards her room. As she entered her room she stopped when she noticed someone sleeping on the chair near the bed. Even from the distance she could recognize those golden brown hair. She smiled thinking at least she has someone to console her and left the room closing the door behind her.

 **A few weeks later:**

She was lost in the book when she heard the hoofs of the horse. She looked up and saw him riding his horse from a distance and suddenly she felt annoyance shot through her. She looked down and got lost in her book again when she heard some one ask "hey come, play with us."

She said looking up "No, Andrea, I dont want you."

Her eyes met his and she said "hello Niklaus."

Andrea laughed and said "Niklaus. It sound so strange. Right Klaus?"

He said arrogantly "yes but not from someone who are not my friends."

He turned and left leaving Hayley confused and relieved that they have left.

She settled down again and took out her book again and started reading it but not before she heard him ask Andrea "why is she so stuck up?"

She looked towards them as she heard Andrea laugh and then buried her face again in the book.

He ran inside the mansion and called "Andrea, come look…" but then stopped as he heard Hayley saying "she is in the ballroom."

He looked towards her and said "oh okay."

As he started towards the ballroom he turned and saw her walking away form him. He asked "do you not wish to learn?"

She turned to him and said "no."

He asked "why not?"

She said "why do I need to do that?"

He asked with contempt "ladies should know how to dance. If you dont learn the proper etiquette to become a lady no one will marry you."

She said "and hence she is learning it and I will never get married. I will live with father always."

He asked "how can you two be twins? You are so different from each other?"

She smiled and said "no two people even if they are twins are similar" and walked away from him leaving him annoyed at her.

 **Two months later**

Andrea ran towards his bedchamber and threw the door open and said "Klaus. Father got married again. Can you believe it?"

Klaus asked surprised at this news "when?"

Andrea said now on the verge of crying "yesterday. He just got married. Never talked to us about it."

She walked to him and hugged him and started crying.

He thought of visiting her, remembering how depressed she was when her father had gotten married so he started walking towards the stable. He stopped when he spotted her sitting on the hay reading as usual. He rolled his eyes as his gaze went to the book in her hand, hay in her hair and dirt on her dress. He took a deep breath to control the sudden surge of anger that had awoken in his heart for her and walked to he her.

She was so lost that she didnt feel his presence at once and startled when he said "I heard Sir Marshall got married."

She looked towards him with a serious face and said "yes."

He asked "Andrea is upset. Are _you_ upset too?"

She said curtly "He got married for himself and it is he we should be thinking about not us."

and walked away leaving him angry at his response.

He got on his horse thinking why is she so insolent towards him? He is a lord after all. Her sister knows the proper etiquettes of talking to a lord. Why doesn't she learn anything from her; how to talk. How to dress up properly, act like a lady. He rode towards her house feeling extremely anger towards her.

 **One week later**

Klaus was doing target practice when he saw Andrea running toward her, looking lovely as always, her hair flying, her pink dress flirting around her legs. He smiled as she stopped right in front of him and panted "Klaus, Klaus…"

he smiled and asked "what happened?"

She said as she stopped right in front of her "daddy is sending us away."

He asked confused "what? where?"

She said in a shaky voice "daddy is sending us to aunt Victoria."

HE asked sounding surprised now "why?"

She said "daddy says that we are both growing up and aunt Victoria can teach us how to become ladies so that we can get married one day but I think our step mother does not want us to live with her."

Klaus said with contempt "well she sure needs it but I dont think you need it."

Andrea laughed and said "you are so mean to her. It seems that sometimes you forget that she is my sister."

He said "no, I remember that but I dont like her."

She said smiling "I will miss you."

She hugged him when he said "I will miss you too. Who will be my friend?"

and then everything became still for both of them as he cupped her face and planted a kiss on her lips and they lost each other in that kiss.

Hayley walked to her father sitting on the chair and put a hand on her shoulder and asked "father why do we have to go?"

He looked towards her with sad face and aid "she will take care of you."

She said after looking towards his sad face for a moment "I know why you are sending us."

He said "Hayley… my love you have always been the intelligent one. Take care of your sister. She tends to get immature sometimes."

Hayley said "but father you come with us."

He said "I have to live here. Try to get back what we have lost. This marriage to Baroness Emily can help my social status and right now it is her request that I send you girls away seeing that she too is carrying a child and does not wish to burden herself. Forgive me my love for doing this. Just remember that I love both of you but I have some obligations to my wife too. I do agree with her that Victoria will help you to become ladies.. I will bring you back when we have settled down."

* * *

 **Ten years later.**

She looked around the room. It was changed so much that she hardly recognized it. Ten years had passed by. Everything was naturally going to change. She has not seen her yet ever since she has come back and it had been a week. She remembered the last time she had seen her.

 ** _flashback_**

 _5 years ago_

 _Hayley looked towards Andrea who was crying and saying "daddy, I want to live with you. I cannot live here. Please take me with you. I want to live with you, Freya and mother."_

 _Hayley turned towards her aunt who hugged her asking "Hayley do you want to live with me?"_

 _She started "I…." and then seeing her aunt's face fell she hastily said "I will aunt Victoria. I will."_

 ** _end flashback_**

During these past five years, her father had visited her during her stay with her aunt in France but she never came. Often when she asked her father why wouldnt she visit her, he would just smile and say "she does not like to travel Hayley" and she would just smile. She remembered how she was so heartbroken when Freya, her step sister visited her for the first time a year ago on her marriage to Jackson and her twin refused to visit because of the traveling fatigue and on account of her being pregnant with Klaus's child. She remembered how after her marriage he stopped visiting her and how sad she had gotten but Jackson was there for her at each and every turn. Thinking about him brought tears in her eyes and she wiped them.

She turned to face Elizabeth and smiled. She walked to her and asked "Elizabeth, what are you doing here so late?"

Elizabeth said "my child, you have not eaten any thing. I see like always you have not been taking care of yourself and care about others more."

She asked "has father eaten anything?"

She said "lord Niklaus is visiting him. After he leaves, I will ask him."

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard his name after ten years. She asked "has she come too?"

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment and then she said "no, my lady. He is alone."

Elizabeth's heart broke when she saw disappointment on her face. She said "my child, she will come to visit you soon."

She smiled and said "yes, she will. Tell me how is Freya?"

Elizabeth said "I visited her yesterday. You father send some books for her. I feel sad for that child. She wants to come back here. To be with her father. Ever since Baroness Emily's sister had taken her away after her death three months ago this house has been really quiet. I remember she cried so bad when she was taken away from here but your father's declining health and me getting old to take care of her, she had to leave."

Hayley said firmly yet softly "now I am here. I will bring her back. She needs to be with her family. I still cannot understand why didnt Andrea stop them from taking her. She is after all our sister."

She noticed her averting her eyes. Her heart ached but she asked "does she not visit father?"

Elizabeth said "she visited, my child but she visits like a guest does. She cannot bring Freya back. She has her own home, her husband and her own child to take care of."  
They both looked towards the door as it opened and lord Marshall entered. She walked to him and said "father."

He closed the door behind him and said "Elizabeth, may we be excused?"

Her eyes met Elizabeth's but she left.

* * *

Klaus was pacing in the great hall thinking unable to block Kaleb's crying sounds and what Camille and Elijah had said to him an hour ago

 ** _flashback Klaus_**

 ** _few hours ago_**

 _He looked towards a wailing Kaleb and his anger at Andrea not being there to welcome him started to build up and getting focused on Kaleb. He asked angrily "why is he not getting quiet?"_

 _Camille said angrily "he is missing his mother Niklaus!"_

 _He said with annoyance "how can he miss her? He is with Maria all the time. He is only six months old, too young to miss her."_

 _He asked "what?" when he saw her murmur something._

 _Camille ignored Elijah's "Camille" and said "he is young but not dead. He can see his parents not given him time of their day. She has been gone since morning. He has been crying since then."_

 _Klaus was about to say something when Elijah cleared his throat and said "Niklaus!"_

 _He looked towards Elijah who continued calmly "I have to agree with Camille here. He needs his mother and father. Now I understand you are busy but what does she do all day? She does not do anything at home. No. Listen" interrupting him even before he could say anything._

 _Elijah continued "I have never interfered in your life and never questioned how you deal with your wife or you child but she has to step up to some of her responsibilities. At the most I ask her to step up to this responsibility. Look at Camille. We have a five year old daughter but that has not stopped Camille from taking care of this house."_

 _Klaus said angrily "I have provided her with servants. She does not need to do them. They are doing the jobs designated to them and I am taking care of it my end of the deal."_

 _Elijah sighed and looked towards Camille who was still trying to calm Kaleb down and said "I know you are Niklaus but she has to do something too. And I am not talking about her duties towards this house. I just want her to be mother to this child. My question to both of you is that if you were not ready to have this child then why have him Niklaus? It is not Camille's job to take care of him."_

 _Klaus said with annoyance "why does she do it? Maria is there to take care of him" whereas Camille said "I dont mind."_

 _Elijah said softly "I know you don't mind Camille and I know Maria is there for him Niklaus but Andrea is his mother. He needs his mother, not a replacement."_

 _He turned towards Klaus and asked "when was the last time you picked him up?"_

 _Klaus felt flustered as he realized that he was so excited about seeing Andrea that he had not even thought of Kaleb whom he had not picked up for the past three weeks since he had gone on his trip._

 _Klaus took one step towards her and took Kaleb from Camille's arms but as soon as the child came into his arms he for some reason started to wail louder making a sudden drop in his stomach. As he tried to calm him Kaleb lunged towards Camille who took him from Klaus with such pity that he felt guilty for the first time for ignoring his son. He asked "where is Maria? Maybe he is hungry."_

 _Camille said desperately "he is fed Niklaus. Go, get Andrea home. He needs his mother" as she shifted him from one shoulder to another._

 _He looked towards squirming and wailing Kaleb and his heart started pounded really hard for the first time and he left saying "right."_

 ** _end flashback_**

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps. He walked to her and said "Andrea! I have come to take you back home. It is late and Kaleb has been crying for you."

She said "I … I lost track of time. I … I am sorry."

She looked towards her father and Elizabeth standing behind her. She suddenly felt very nervous and then she walked to him and said "father, I must be going."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead saying "take care of yourself my child."

He turned to Klaus and said "Niklaus, I was wondering if Elizabeth could accompany Andrea. She wants to meet Kaleb."

Klaus said "yes Sir Marshall."

He smiled and said "Niklaus, must I remind you every time to call me by Henry."

Klaus said smiling "old habits die hard Sir Marshall. I hold such a high respect of you in my heart that it is hard for me to call you by your name."

He shook his hand and turned towards her saying "we should be leaving" not knowing why he was so angry at her which he knew he had never been that way. He wondered _'is it because of Kaleb or the fact she ignored her and was not there when he reached home?'_ but he shook his head and headed towards the exit of the house with Hayley following him.

The carriage ride back to the manor was very quiet one. She started to feel nervous in his presence. Her mind was still so confused. She could see that he was looking angry so she kept her mouth shut. As soon as they reached the manor, he helped her out to her surprise and then let go of her hand as soon as her feet touched the ground.

She looked around the big mansion where she had been many times and continued to follow him. At last they reached a room and he pushed the door open. The first thing she heard as she entered was a baby crying. She immediately forgot about everything and dashed to him. She took him away from a middle age woman who was trying to calm him down. As soon as the baby came in her lap he calmed down a bit but continued to sob. She impulsively kissed him, wiped his tears away and muttered "everything will be okay" putting him against her shoulder.

She gently swayed him and startled when she heard Klaus say "Maria tells me that he has been crying since you left. Why is he crying?"

She looked towards the woman who was nursing him a few minutes ago and assumed her name was Maria. She turned to him and said "I don't know Ni…klaus."

A frown appeared on his forehead and he asked "what?"

She hastily said, hoping that he had not noticed her using "Niklaus" instead of "Klaus", "I … I dont know."

She took a deep breath, tried to calm herself and asked generally, not directing her question to anyone in particular "when was the last time he was fed?"

The woman said "a few minutes ago."

She starting pacing with the baby in her arms with a mixture emotions; her heart started to sink as the pain of the loss hit her very hard and she pulled him harder towards her. She shifted him a bit and stilled him against her heaving breasts and suddenly he got quiet. She looked towards Klaus and caught him glaring at her and then towards the baby and whispered "he has gone to sleep. What happened?"

Klaus continued to glare at her angrily but left the room without saying anything.

She looked towards Elizabeth who was very quiet throughout the time. She said to the woman whom Klaus had called Maria and said "you can leave. If I need you I will call you."

After she left, Hayley put Kaleb in the cradle and turned to Elizabeth and asked "what am I going to do?"

Elizabeth said "my child."

She walked to her, grabbed her hand and said "thank you for coming but father will need you."

Elizabeth said "H…my child, your father send me to help you."

She said "no, you need to go back. He needs you. Please go back tomorrow. He cannot be alone right now."

They both turned towards the door when a young girl who couldn't be older then her, said "my lady, , Lord Niklaus wishes to see you in his room."

She jumped up saying "what?"

She repeated "he wishes to see you in his room."

She turned to Elizabeth and asked nervously "will you stay with Kaleb?"

Elizabeth nodded. She walked towards the main door when the other woman said "lady Andrea you can use the adjoining door."

When she entered his bedchamber he said "you will never leave this house again without my permission Andrea. _Do you understand?_ " his voice rising at the end of the sentence.

She nodded now scared of his anger, never imagining him to have such a temper.

He said "you can leave now. I dont wish for you to share my bed with me tonight" surprising himself. After she left he wondered ' _why is he so angry at her? Has what Camille and Elijah said hit a nerve? or is it because she was not home to welcome him after that long trip?'_

He suddenly felt really tired so he changed his clothes and fell on the bed. Soon he had drifted off to sleep.

She took a deep breath of relief as she reached her room and walked to her bed saying "you can sleep near the fireplace Elizabeth but tomorrow you have to go back."

Elizabeth said "lady Hayley, your father wants me to help you settle down."

She nodded but said "I understand but you have to go back to him Elizabeth."

She walked to the cradle, picked up Kaleb and took him to the bed and laid him next to her.

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _Earlier in the afternoon_**

 _She asked "father what is it?"_

 _Sir Marshall said "Hayley, I think that you sister had run away."_

 _She asked shocked and confused "excuse me father."_

 _Sir Marshall said "I suspect your sister ran away Hayley."_

 _She asked panicking now "Why?"_

 _Her father said "a few weeks ago I saw her and Lord Tyler in a compromising position and when I confronted her she said that she loved him so I told her to stop doing that. She said she wanted a divorce and if I don't do anything about it, she will run away with lord tyler. I send her back home."_

 _She asked hastily "what about her husband, Lord Niklaus? What about her son?"_

 _He said desperately " Lord Niklaus is here. He came back from a business trip after three weeks and was informed that she was visiting me since morning but she is not. I dont know what to believe then that she has left him."_

 _She was still trying to process what happened when he said with reluctance "you will have to take her place my child. He is here to get her home."_

 _Hayley said "what?"_

 _He said coughing "my child, this is the matter of my honor and if she has cheated on him while being married to Niklaus, she has committed adultery and you know the punishment for adultery."_

 _She stared at the desperation on his old and sick father's face and said "we are twins but there must be some difference between us. He is her husband. He will find out sooner or later."_

 _Her father said "you are twins and except for obvious difference in your personalities, you both are physically alike. I believe with little effort on your part you can make him believe that you are her. I am praying that she will be back soon and he will not get to find out."_

 _She continued to look at the desperation on his face and then nodded thinking "it is a matter of a day or so."_

 _He said "I will send Elizabeth with you. She can help you settle down in his house."_

 _She said softly as her father coughed again "father you need her."_

 _He said "don't worry about me my child."_

 _She asked "for how long we have to do this father?"_

 _he said "until she comes back Hayley."_

 _She looked at him shocked and then said "that is sin father."_

 _He said "I know my child but I cannot endure any shame on my family and his family because of her immaturity. I pray that she will be back in no time and everything will be alright. No one except for you and Elizabeth and her need to know."_

 _When she looked unconvinced he said "you are doing it for her child, for me and for her husband's respect. It is an great sacrifice I am asking of you but she has left me with no options. Now Elizabeth will help you with how she does things._

 _He walked to the ringer and rang a bell. A few minutes later, the door opened and Elizabeth came in. Hayley walked toward the window thinking about the potential consequences of what her father was asking her to do while she listened to him telling Elizabeth about everything. She startled when she heart Elizabeth say in a teary voice "my child, we need to fix your hair. Your sister keeps them in a bun normally."_

 _She asked as she started tying her hair "your hair are longer then her. Do you want me to cut them?"_

 _Hayley at once said "how short?"_

 _She put her hand on the mid shoulder. Hayley asked "do you think I should do it?"_

 _Elizabeth asked "what is your heart telling you?"_

 _Hayley said "it tells me to do whatever it takes to protect the honor of this family. Leave them like this right now but if she does not come back in a few days I will cut them."  
Elizabeth turned he towards her and said "I am so proud of you Hayley. Not a day had past by in the last ten years I have not missed you."_

 _She leaned in and hugged Elizabeth saying "you are not just a servant to me Elizabeth. You were there for us when we needed you most. Thank you for being there for me."_

 ** _End Flashback._**

Hayley woke up next morning and then after staring towards the ceiling confused about where she was, she suddenly sat up as she remembered what had happened. She cursed herself for being such an idiot. She wondered ' _what if she tells him and ask him to keep the secret to himself. Surely he would want to keep the secret that his wife cheated on him but will he ever forgive her when she will come back?'_ She hastily got out of the bed when she heard a cry of the baby. She turned to her side and saw Kaleb crying next to her. All intention of telling Klaus the truth got pushed back in her mind. She put him against his shoulder. She swayed him gently and he got quiet. She murmured looking down at him "I dont get it. How can some be so cruel?"

He looked towards her with bright blue eyes which she knew belonged to his father. She smiled as his fist grabbed her shift front. She startled when she heard Elizabeth say "he is hungry my lady."

She looked around and spotted the bells so she walked to them and rung the bell for the wet on the extreme right pointed by Elizabeth as she said "her name is Maria. She is his wet-nurse. Your sister didn't want to nurse her child so Lord Niklaus arranged for her."

She asked looking towards the baby and asked "why didn't she want to nurse him Elizabeth?"

She said sadly "I dont know my child."

She paused for a moment and then continued saying "my lady I have to leave today. Your father needs me. But before I go, I will tell you some details about this house and how your sister handled things."

Hayley said hesitantly "we are committing a sin Elizabeth. We are deceiving him."

She said comforting her "yes but she broke all rules. We are salvaging what she left. For your family's honor, for lord Niklaus's honor, for his child honor and for your father. She has committed adultery. Do you know the punishment for that?"

She said "no, that cannot happen. No one should find out. When she comes back, everything will be alright."

Elizabeth said "until she comes back, you have to act like her in all sense."

She gulped and said "how do I do it? Even twins are not alike Elizabeth."

She said "yes they are not but you are intelligent. You can learn. First thing you need to find her daily routine. Lily, her maid is really nice. She can help you with it. my lady…"

she paused for a second and then said "do not, under no circumstances you are to tell anyone who you are. It will ruin many lives."

Hayley nodded and said "I wish you could stay with me but father needs you."

Elizabeth said "you are a wonderful daughter and a sister. My regret is that I never saw you grow up into this beautiful, young woman."

She was about to say something when the door opened and a woman came in. Hayley turned towards him with crying baby in her arms and said a bit hesitantly "I think he is hungry."

She took the baby from her hand and said "yes."

Hayley went towards there closet and after looking through many of Andrea's elaborate dresses, she selected the least elaborate dress and was putting it on when she felt Elizabeth's hand helping her, pulling at her dress strings on the back. As she walked out she saw the wet nurse was feeding Kaleb. She was so mesmerized by the sight that it made a drop in her stomach and she felt she couldnt breath so she turned away from them wondering _'how could she not do that. It is such a beautiful thing.'_

She startled when the door opened and young girl walked in. She saw surprise on her face as she said "my lady, you are up early today."

Elizabeth said "good morning Lily."

Lily smiled and asked "Elizabeth, I trust you slept well."

Elizabeth nodded and said "yes thank you."

Hayley noticed her gaze went to the bed and her cheeks started burning up knowing well what she was thinking but without any comments Lily walked to the bed and started straightening up.

Hayley said thinking about what Elizabeth had said "I am thinking of changing my day routine. For that I need to write down how i spend my day. You are to help me."

Lily if surprised by that order didn't show any surprise but said "yes my lady."

She asked after a few minutes "where is Lord Niklaus?"

She said "he is in his room my lady. Do you wish to see him?"

Hayley said "no. not right now."

Around noon she was pacing in her room thinking about how to maintain that distance between her and Klaus without making him suspicious of anything. She looked around helplessly feeling lonely for the first time but at the same time thankful for Elizabeth to tell her basics about this house, about Rebekah, Camille, Elijah and Hannah and some details about Andrea's routine before she went back to her father's house. The only thing that she was sure of right now was that she needs to start calling him Klaus instead of Niklaus.

After some time she went to sit near the fireplace thinking about why she would do this remembering how much Klaus and she cared about each other as per her father and Freya's stories. She startled from her thoughts when the door opened and a young woman with blond hair tied in a bun wearing a pink dress holding the finger of a child of five years entered the room.

She stood up slowly wondering if she was Camille.

The way she smiled and walked to her in a very casual and familiar way, confirmed her suspicion. That means the child's was "Hannah."

She smiled and hugged Camille and said "good morning Camille."

Camille smile faltered for just a moment making her wonder if she has said something wrong but thankfully they got distracted as Hannah walked to the cradle peeking at the baby.

He squealed saying "mama, baby."

Camille smiled and walked to the cradle too and smiled as she looked down and then slowly and gently picked him up saying "I cannot believe he is already six months old."

Hayley smiled and relaxed seeing her friendly attitude and said "yes time flew by."

She bend down to Hannah and asked "how are you today Hannah?"

Hannah smiled and said "good aunt Andrea."

Hearing her name from child's mouth dropped a ball in her stomach but she asked "where is Rebekah?"

A look of surprise passed her face again but she said "she was with her dance teacher."

Hayley said "oh okay. I will see her later then."

Camille asked "glad Kaleb is feeling better today."

Hayley asked "better from what?"

Camille said looking surprised "He was so upset yesterday. Have you already forgotten?"

Hayley hastily said "oh yes. Yes he was. I thought… you were referring to…. " she felt lost so she said "I am just worried about him."

Camille said "good. He needs you. He was pretty upset last night. No one could calm him down."

Hayley said "I heard."

Camille handed Kaleb over to her and said "he is precious. I just wish you and Niklaus spend more time with him."

Hayley looked up in confusion but didnt say anything and thankfully Camille didnt notice her confusion as she continued "pardon me but I dont understand the logic behind not spending time with your son. You are a woman and a mother. How can you stay away from him? I just cannot understand. Niklaus, too but I can give him excuse that he is busy but you! You should spend time with him."

Hayley felt flustered and said "I will try."

Camille looked taken aback for a moment and then she said "yes. Do that. A child needs affection from both his parents not from aunty or maid. Please dont consider this as a reprimand. Just think of it as an advice from someone who cares about your son so much."

Hayley didnt know what to say so she just smiled. Camille said "I will be leaving now. I will see you at the tea party tomorrow."

After they left, she started pacing with Kaleb in her arms who had started to stir. Her heart aching for him form what she had found out from Camille about Niklaus and Andrea not spending time with their own son. She suddenly remembered him being angry at her for ignoring Kaleb and she wondered 'if he is so concern about her then why does he not spend time with him?' She looked down at him and saw that in the gentle swaying of her arms, his blues eyes were drooping again and she smiled. She wondered "what happened to Niklaus? How should she keep her distance with him. How can she share his bed with him? He might be sharing the bed with Andrea but he cannot with her."

Klaus spend the morning in the court handling the cases and then he went to visit his and Elijah's estate. He felt relieved that Elijah had not said anything to him about last night but he was unable to clear his mind about what he had said to him He wondered if he was right about Andrea and then he thought about last one and a half year of their marriage. How much they love each other and how their love grew with each day they spend together. How they had been sharing some room ignoring the customs set by his family and many more that they shouldnt be sharing a room if they can afford to have two bedrooms. How she wished that he spend more time with her and he, even knowing that he shouldn't, occasionally skipped courts making excuse that he was not feeling well leaving everything to Elijah. How when she told him that she didnt wish to take care of household and he had provided her with everything to do the work for her. How when Kaleb was conceived she was scared that he will not love her because she will get fat and he had to assure her that can never happen. How when Kaleb was born they both were a bit scared that he will come between them. How scared he was of something happening to her when she was giving birth to their child. How when she had told him that she didnt want to nurse their child he had provided him with a wet nurse. How even after Kaleb was born she had put him first always and forever. How when Elijah had gotten sick two months back and he was forced to take his place to handle the issues and she had gotten mad and scared but he had assured her that he will always put her first but things took a turn for worse when he got busy and she got angrier and angrier with him and she had moved out of his room two months ago. How he had controlled his anger knowing well that if it were someone else he would have punished them for disobeying him but his ego took over and he didnt make up with her and then he had to leave for his trip from which he couldnt get out because of his anger at her and because of Elijah's health. He thought of how excited he was on the way back from that three week trip to make up for ignoring her so much so that he had forgotten about his own son but the moment he had stepped in the mansion he was welcome by the wailing of his son's crying sounds which had just attracted him to that direction. How he saw Camille pacing in the room with him in her arms and Elijah looking worried. How Elijah informed him that Kaleb had been crying since morning and Andrea had gone to visit her father since then and has not been back. How one look at his wailing son and the reprimand from Elijah and Camille about talking to Andrea about ignoring her responsibilities to this house and to their son had suddenly made him angry at her which he realized was already there when she was not there to welcome him back. He suddenly realized that he had shouted at her because of Kaleb and his anger shifted from her towards Kaleb just like he had gotten mad at Elijah even though he knew that it was not his fault that he had gotten sick but before of that Andrea had felt ignored. By the time he reached back home with Elijah, it was dark and he was tired. He and Elijah went straight to the main dinning area where the supper was being served.

\- continued-


	3. Chapter 3 Quicksand

_**A/N: yes Td it is**_ _ **somewhat**_ _ **like Nostalgia but that is the only common scenario. I hope I will be able to convey how this**_ _ **story**_ _ **is going to be**_ _ **different**_ _ **from Nostalgia. I hope you all enjoy this chapter too.**_

* * *

During the supper she kept on thinking about her father and what he might be doing and the impending night wondering will he ask for her presence. She looked up and caught him deep in conversation with Elijah and for the first time she realized how handsome he had become. She wondered _how could Andrea leave him for someone else._ As she was observing him, he looked towards her.

Klaus felt as if someone was watching him. He instinctively looked towards him and caught her looking towards him.

She felt a shiver run though her body as their eyes met and she hastily looked towards Camille. It hit her really hard that she really needs to work on different aspects if she does not want her cover to be blown. She didnt know a single thing about these people except for a little bit about Niklaus who also seemed different somehow; one thing he was angry at Andrea which had never happened in all those years she had known him and secondly he was looking too serious.

After dinner, she got up and went towards her room like all others retreated to their rooms. As she reached her room, she saw Maria nursing Kaleb.

She smiled and instantly forgot about everything.

She walked to her and said "give him to me" as she saw her changing him.

Maria looked surprised at her request but she stepped aside. Hayley said looking towards Kaleb and tickling his stomach "that will be all. You can leave" missing the look of shock on her face.

She changed him, cradled him for a bit until he fell asleep and then laid him in the cradle and looked towards the adjoining door.

She thought if she should wait for him to ask her presence to give him an excuse as to why she cannot spend night with him or do it preempting his move and then she decided to wait for his summon. She changed her cloth and after checking on Kaleb, she got under he covers and soon went to sleep praying that Andrea comes back soon.

When she woke up next morning, she thanked her luck that he had not summoned her. She wondered _'maybe they don't share rooms'_ and felt relieved under the circumstances but also got confused at why wouldnt Niklaus share room with someone whom he loves so much. She got busy with Kaleb and visiting Camille and soon night came upon them. While she was lying on the bed, she seriously starting considering the possibility for the first time that Andrea may never come back and that really made her very depressed so the next day she cut her hip length hair to her waist to not cause any suspicion.

She started to follow Andrea's routine, fall in love with Kaleb, spend time with him, sat with him on the carpet as he tried to crawl and then fall down with frustration making her laugh, pick him up and smother him with kisses making him giggle uncontrollably, got to know the servants most of all her maid Lily and getting reacquainted with the castle. She soon realized that there was not much to do other then getting ready in the morning with Lily's help, then go to Camille's room to talk to her. She was confused to hear Camille asking _'why was she sleeping in a different room then Niklaus?'_ On one hand it answered her curiosity that they were actually sharing room but then why has he not asked her to sleep in his room while on the other hand she couldnt ask without making Camille suspicious so she kept quiet. She tried her best to avoid seeing him which luckily was not difficult as he has so busy that he hardly spend any time at home. The only time they would see each other was at the time of the breakfast. Their eyes would meet and he would leave without saying anything. She thought the was still angry at her for leaving Kaleb for that long the other day which she understood. Other than that she was not having any issue. From the way no one questioned her or showed any suspicion, she started to feel comfortable with each passing day. Sometimes she caught Lily looking towards her curiously which made her very nervous but thankfully she never said anything to her. Every night after making sure that he was not in his room, she would check on the fire and the oil lamp in his room. She would check on Kaleb one final time before tucking herself in bed with a book and drift off to sleep reading it in the light from the oil-lamp that Lily made sure to light every night in her room. Like Lily she often caught Camille looking towards her curiously but she ignored it. She often saw servants talking to each other but would get quiet when they would see her coming. During this time she noticed that not once did Klaus come to see his son which disappointed her as she recalled what Camille had told her about him and Andrea ignoring Kaleb and her heart ached for the baby. One night a week later after her moving in the mansion, after supper when everyone has retreated into their rooms and Kaleb was fed and changed, she, getting frustrated by his lack of interest in his own son, picked him up and carried him to his room.

It was late at night and he was trying to read a book but his mind was towards Andrea. For the past one week he had been busy with the estate business so much so that he was not able to come home for super. Every night when he entered is room, the fire and the oil lamp was lit and the clock on the fireplace showed that it was eight at night. He had not seen her for the past week. He knew that she was still angry at him for ignoring her. It was frustrating him but he was unable to shed his responsibilities this time and now he realized that it was becoming a matter of ego for him. He had realized during these past two months for the first time in his life he had put someone else's needs before him and it felt good to him. Elijah needed him and he owed it to him for all those times when he had skipped court and his responsibilities for Andrea. He wondered but is it worth losing Andrea's love for him? Out of blue he realized that he had not seen Kaleb for a week too and a thought crossed his mind _'if she is angry with him and not spending time with him then she is spending more time with Kaleb. Is she putting Kaleb ahead of him?'_ and then he wondered ' _is he jealous of his own son? No, that cannot be it. He loves his son. Then why doesnt he like her spending time him or he himself spends time with her like Camille and Eliah had pointed out. Were they not ready to have children?'_ He shook his head and said to himself forcefully _"no. he loves his son but he does not want her to put anyone ahead of him. Not even their son. Kaleb is too young to miss his mother and he has Maria. Who does he have other then Andrea?"_

And suddenly he got angry but before he could do anything the adjoining door opened and she walked in. He stared at her carrying Kaleb against her shoulder. Before he could stop himself he said resentfully "at last you have decided to give me some of your precious time Andrea."

She felt confused at what he had just said but she walked to him and said "I thought you might like to hold him. I was going to take a bath and he is still awake. I don't feel like leaving him alone."

He asked still feeling resentful towards him "where is Lily or Maria?"

She stared at his face silently for a moment, surprised at his response and said "she is in her chamber. Don't you want to hold him? He is your son."

A look of surprise crossed his mind but then thinking about his recent thoughts he said "right. Give him to me."

As she put the baby in his arms, he felt something weird but didnt know what it was. To his annoyance Kaleb immediately got restless but she said "just hold him against you. He will be fine."

She stood there looking towards them and wondered as Kaleb's eyes darted from her to Klaus _'why is he looking so uncomfortable holding him? Was Camille right about Klaus not warming up to his son.'_ Her heart sank as the thought crossed her mind.

And then seeing father son looking towards each other she started to leave, he asked "sit. I want to talk to you about something. "

Hayley suddenly got nervous and said "can we do it tomorrow? I have to take a bath."

When he looked angry she asked "what is it?"

He said "nothing. We will discuss it some other time but don't you need Lily to help you with bath?"

She felt her cheek getting red and hoped that he didnt see him in the candle light. She said "no. I do need her today."

Hayley said "I will be back for him in a short while."

After taking a quick bath she went back to his room and saw that he had gone to sleep in that position with Kaleb too sleeping in his arms.

She leaned in and gently picked him up startling Klaus.

Klaus opened his eyes and saw a curtain of brunette wet hair near his face. He felt mesmerized by her face in the candle light and his annoyance at her for ignoring him because of Kaleb flew out of windows. He held her arm as she started to turn away from him and said softly "come back to me after you have put him in his cradle."

Her heart dropped but she said "Klaus I … I am unclean today."

Klaus continued to look into her eyes and then pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips.

Hayley felt all air sucked out of her lungs. The only thing she could feel was the softness of his lips against hers. She was so shocked that she just stood there doing nothing.

When she didn't return it he knew that she was still upset with him and his heart sank. He stepped back with sinking heart and let go of her hand.

She stepped back and then she realized that she was still holding Kaleb. She turned away from him and left without saying anything; not knowing what to say or how to react. The moment she entered her room, she ran to the cradle, put Kaleb in it and then darted to the bathchamber and washed her lips harshly praying "forgive me my lord. I have sinned."

That night she cried herself to sleep knowing well that if she was unable to stop him from kissing her then she probably will not be able to stop him from sleeping with her too. The very thought that she will have to do such an intimate act with someone else's husband just because she cannot reveal her identity for her own family's honor just make the pit in her stomach bigger.

She felt really disturbed next morning about what had happened between her and Klaus in his chamber but thankfully he didnt approach her. To distract her mind from that kiss and what it lead to she decided to go meet Camille. She spend the day in her company and for the first time ever since she had moved to this house she felt relaxed. She made an effort to not talk much so not to give away too much. It was fun watching Kaleb giggling when Hannah poked at his stomach, him rolling over and her copying everything he was doing. Later they were joined by Rebekah. She got a very pleasant surprise seeing her turned into this beautiful, confident young woman. During their conversation she discovered that she was engaged to one of Klaus's friends Stefan who was studying to become a doctor. Around noon she decided to go back to her room seeing that Kaleb was getting cranky and probably hungry too.

For the next two days, she kept herself mostly in her room with Lily giving her company. Mostly she would just sit near her and play with Kaleb while Hayley would read some book or do embroidery and thank her luck that Klaus had not approached her after that incidence even though it made her curious about what kind of relationship do Klaus and Andrea have. When Lily commented that Kaleb has been really happy for the past few days her heart sank as she recalled her conversation with Camille about Klaus and Andrea ignoring him.

One day late at night, Kaleb was being fussy so she was pacing with him in her arms , trying to make him fall asleep, when she heard his angry voice "where has he gone?"

Another voice said "my lord, he disappeared last night. No one has seen him since."

Klaus asked "then who is monitoring the servants."

The second voice said "my lord, Lady Camille and …."

His angry voice made her scared when he continued in the same tone "she cannot do Anderson's job."

The second voice said "my lord, I will see to it."

She looked towards the door and then walked away from it.

Next morning, she went downstairs to the kitchen. She saw surprise on everyone's faces and when a couple of them inquired her what she was doing there she wondered _'has her sister never come down to the kitchen?'_

She was lost in her thought when Lily walked to her and said "my lady, what are you doing here? You should have called me."

She said smiling "there is no need Lily. I wanted to meet all the servants."

As Lily retreated to gather the servants, her gaze fell on a small child sitting on the stoned floor playing with some sort of a strange looking toy. She walked to her and knelt next to her and asked "hello there! you are cute. What is your name?"

She startled when she heard Lily say "this is Daisy, my daughter, my lady."

Hayley leaned in and impulsively picked up the child saying "o dear lord she is precious. How old is she?"

She turned around when she didnt hear any sound. She asked seeing a surprised look on her face "what is it?"

Lily said "nothing my lady. Daisy was born a week after lord Niklaus's son was born."

Hayley said excitedly "oh but that is wonderful. Why dont you bring her to my chamber and they can play together."

Lily stepped closer to her and asked "where is she?"

The smile slipped from her face as she asked feeling nervous "who?"

But then she took a sigh of relief when someone said "my lady everyone is here."

She handed the child to Lily and walked towards the servants feeling very nervous knowing well that the nervousness was because of what Lily just said and not because of what she was going to say to the servants. She looked back towards Lily who was standing in the line with other servants looking towards her suspiciously.

Hayley cleared her throat and said "from this day onwards I am going to be delegating and instructing all of you. If you have some problem you convey it to me directly or through Lily. I need all the records of purchase made to run the kitchen, I want …" she paused and then continued "who keeps records of wages and expenses?"

A middle age man stepped forwards.

Hayley looked towards her in confusion wondering how should she ask his name without making anyone suspicious when Lily said "John does that, my lady."

She looked toward her with gratitude knowing well that her suspicion was just confirmed.

She said to John "you will keep record of daily expenses and I will check them at the end of the month."

He said "yes my lady" and stepped back.

She cleared her throat and asked "if there are no questions then you can all leave."

Later that night when she was getting ready for the bed, Lily asked "pardon me my lady but I must ask."

She turned to her and with heavy heart she asked "what is it Lily?"

She said after some hesitation "has she ran away with lord Tyler?"

She looked towards her and asking trying to keep up the pretense "who?"

She continued to look towards her and then said "your secret is safe with me my lady" and retreated from the room.

From that day onwards she knew that even though she had not admitted to Lily who she was but she knew in her heart that Lily knew about her. She tried very hard not to address that as she realized that Lily too didnt want to talk about it. She kept herself busy with Kaleb, with the jobs at him; organizing, delegating and instructing the servants while keeping in mind about checking the balance monthly. She often asked Lily to bring Daisy to her bedchamber. Often they would be joined by Hannah after she would send a message to Camille by Lily's hand. It would give her immense pleasure seeing both the babies trying to crawl and play with each other while Hannah would cuddle in her lap asking her to tell her a story. Every time she would look at those babies her heart would break at the loss she had suffered. Often she would sit with them while Lily cleaned the room. When she noticed Lily taking Daisy away a few times to nurse her, her heart ached for Kaleb. She often thought about Freya but then she told herself _that she needs to get comfortable in the situation she has gotten himself and then she will bring her up with Klaus._

Two week after she took over her duties as the delegator of the responsibilities to this house, one afternoon noon she was changing Kaleb's diaper when the door opened and she looked up to see Camille standing there.

She said with a smile "Camille, come in."

As she watched, Hannah ran to her and jumped on her bed making her smile. She looked towards Camille who was eying her strangely. She asked "what is it?"

Camille said "nothing. You just seem different ever since you have returned from your father's house."

Hayley felt flustered and said "father and I had a long talk that day about Kaleb and … well I thought he was right. I just want to spend more time with him."

Camille sat on her bed and asked with a smile "and what about Niklaus?"

Hayley suddenly got nervous as the kiss flashed through her mind and said "what about him?"

Camille said "you know he does not like to be ignored."

Hayley put Kaleb against her shoulder and said "yes I know but I am not ignoring him. Also he is busy with his work."

Camille sighed and said "yes thank God. He stepped up when Elijah needed him."

Hayley asked "what do you mean when Elijah needed him?"

She looked towards Lily who walked to her and then shook her head as Lily tried to take Kaleb from her saying "no, he is fine."

Camille said "oh you know with Elijah's sickness."

The words were out of her mouth about his sickness when she realized the blunder she was about to make so she just said "oh. I am glad he was help to him."

Camille sat there for half an hour and they talked about random things. After she left Lily said quietly as she knelt near the fireplace to poke at the log "lord Elijah got pneumonia two months back and it was really hard time for lady Camille and the family. Lord Niklaus took care of everything while he was sick. It is a miracle that he has recovered."

Hayley looked at her back but didnt know what to say as she remembered her father and Elizabeth's warning about not disclosing her secret to anyone. As she watched, Lily got up, turned towards her and left after giving her an encouraging smile.

During this time Klaus kept himself occupied with estate and court affairs to distract his mind from Andrea, now getting more and more confused about how to handle their situation. On one hand he wanted to give her whatever she desired but that meant leaving Elijah's side again and now that he had been working with him for the past two months, he had realized for the first time he was actually enjoying this involvement in the state affair. He was pretty confident that he will be able to maintain balance with his responsibilities and loving Andrea but he knew how demanding Andrea can be just like he can be with her. At first the had thought things will fizzle out but as the time was passing and she was still angry at him, he was getting somewhat disappointed towards her for the first time in knowing her for the past ten years. To avoid himself heartache he consciously tried to not think about her and his problems.

In a late afternoon on a Saturday, Klaus was pacing his room replayed his conversation with Elijah a day ago.

 ** _flashback_**

 ** _A day ago_**

 _He looked towards Elijah in shock when he said "there is only one way out of this Niklaus."_

 _Klaus asked "and what is that?"_

 _Elijah said "I buy his house."_

 _Klaus said "but Marcel is my friend Elijah. You cannot buy his house."_

 _Elijah said "if we don't buy his house then he will never be able to pay the loan from the bank Niklaus. Do you want the bank to take his house away from him?"_

 _Klaus said after some thought "no but what will he do?"_

 _Elijah said "he can live in that house and pay us the minimum rent that he is able to and when he is in the position to buy it again, I will sell it to him."_

 _Klaus said "let me think about it."_

 _Elijah said "yes do that. Tomorrow is Sunday. I have to give my decision on Monday."_

 ** _end flashback_**

Part of his mind was telling him that it was a good idea but the other part was feeling bad for the Marcel. He was not only his friend but best friend. He wondered will he be willing to sell their house where he had grown up. But then he realized that Elijah was right. There was no other way for Marcel to pay off his debt. He ran his hand at the back of his neck to relieve himself of the fatigue he had been feeling. Suddenly he missed her terribly and decided to patch up things with her, taking the first step. "As always" he thought in frustration but he realized that he couldn't help it. He loved her too much to be angry with her for so long and already they had been apart for almost two months- the longest they had been apart. He went to her room through the adjoining room. As he entered, he noticed the room was empty but the fire was burning as usual. He walked towards the cradle and looked down at his son sleeping peacefully. He looked around when the door opened and Lily entered the room carrying logs. She said "good evening my lord."

He said "evening"

When she turned around after putting the logs in the fire, he asked ""where is lady Andrea?"

She replied "my lord, my lady is down in the kitchen."

He asked surprised now "why?"

She said "my lord, she is supervising the dinner."

He asked shocked "since when?"

Lily replied "a few days my lord."

She paused for a moment for him to comment on but when He didnt she said "do you need anything else my lord?"

When he shook his head, she turned and left.

He stood there looking at Kaleb for sometime but as he was turning to leave, he saw him startle in his sleep and a pout appeared on his lips. Instinctively he put a hand on his chest and he calmed down and for some reason he felt happy. He continued to look towards him and then left.

During the dinner, he kept glancing towards her and noticed that she looked tired. He felt like taking her to his room and making love to her but she looked too tired. He groaned and crushed his desires. At last after dinner they all retreated to their room. His room was warm with the fire burning. He picked up the book from the side table after changing his clothes and sending Henrick away for the night but was unable to sleep. At last he got up and went towards her room. He groaned when he saw her already sleep. He stood there looking towards her for a few moments and then retreated from her room.

Next morning he left very early to talk to Marcel about what Elijah had proposed which to his pleasant surprise Marcel agreed to at once. Later that evening when he returned from a cold and wet day outside, he was welcome by a warm and cozy room and a bath ready for him. After the bath he changed this clothes and went to Andrea's room.

As he entered, he saw her sitting on the carpet with Kaleb lying on his stomach next to her and her doing something on a piece of cloth.

He looked towards them suddenly feeling jealous of Kaleb as he realized that she was spending way too much time with him.

Hayley startled when she heard a sound. She turned towards the sound and then stood up immediately as she saw him in her room. Suddenly she remembered that kiss and her heart starting to race. She asked "Klaus! Do you need anything?"

He continued to look towards and said sternly "I want to spend some time with you. Call Lily to take care of Kaleb."

She looked at him in surprise and then said feeling nervous "it is late. She must be putting her daughter to sleep. Kaleb will sleep in a few minutes. Until then you can spend time with us."

She wondered if that was anger on her face but then he relaxed on the chair looking towards the fire.

She settled down next to Kaleb again and picked up her embroidery.

Suddenly he felt weird as he observed her doing embroidery while watching Kaleb occasionally. He was unable to figure out what was bothering him.

She looked up and caught him looking at her. She asked "what is it?"

Klaus said "you seem different."

She asked "how so?" feeling flustered.

He said "I dont know."

Hayley search her mind to say something to distract him and then said "it is father. I have not seen him for a few days" she paused and then continued "I was wondering if I can go to visit him tomorrow?"

Klaus said after slight hesitation "yes go but be back by evening. Do you remember how upset Kaleb was last time."

As soon as the words were out he was shocked that he had thought about his child before himself for the first time ever.

Hayley asked hesitantly "can I take him?"

He looked up and said "no, you cannot. He needs to be nursed at regular interval of time and Maria is there to do so."

She said "oh" and looked down at the embroidery she was doing.

After a few moments he asked "when did you start that?"

She said feeling flustered again "I learned from Elizabeth a few days ago. Thought of practicing. Is it bothering you?"

He said "no."

As he watched, she started gathering her things and said "I think I should get him ready for bed." As she picked him up and walked past him towards the cradle, he pulled her towards him and slowly planted a kiss on her lips. He broke the kiss and said "come to my room after putting him to bed. I dont like it that you are still angry at me for ignoring you. I will make up for everything Andrea. Just give me one more chance."

Her heart skipped a beat and she hastily thought about an excuse to make but nothing came to her mind. He let her arm go and went to his room. With sinking heart she changing into her shift after settling down Kaleb. She walked towards the adjoining door with racing heart not knowing what to do, wondering _what did he mean by her being upset with him? What has been going on in his and Andrea's life?_ She wondered ' _what if she does not go? In his mind he is her husband and is exercising his rights. what if she just tells him, what will happen? Father's health. He might get sicker. He will not be able to take that dishonor but she cannot let him do that to her. That will be betrayal to Andrea but then what has she done to him? And what about Jackson? No, she cannot go through with it. She has to tell him but father, Kaleb. What if he never forgives her after she comes back and take Kaleb away from her?_ ' With all these thoughts in her mind she pushed the door open and walked to him. He was sitting on the bed reading a book. He put the book down, pulled her towards him saying "I have been wanting this for a long time. I know you are still angry at me but I know how to make up with you."

He leaned in and kissed her. Hayley felt her breath hitching. She didn't know what to do. If she did something that will be making out with her sister's husband but if she didn't he will find out and her father's reputation will be ruined. Suddenly she felt his tongue parting her lips and he rolled them over on the bed and before she knew it he was making love to her; lifting her shift, kissing her naked torso, her breast, her neck, taking off his shirt, his pajamas. He was so romantic that every touch of his was making her squirm even though she was constantly thinking of Andrea and the fact that she is deceiving him. The feel of his naked body on hers was strange and not at all what she used to feel for Jackson. Suddenly she felt she was betraying Jackson. She opened her mouth to tell him but then she realized that it was too late when he parted her legs. She felt like crying when he entered her but she still didnt resist because of what was at stake.

He realized that she was still angry from the lack of response from her but he didnt care about that. He just wanted to make up with her so he continued to make love to her hoping she will forgive him and give him another chance. When he was done, he kissed her and whispered "I love you Andrea. I dont like it that you are sleeping in separate room and we ignore each other."

Hayley's heart sank hearing her sister's name but she gulped her tears and said "I… I love you too… Klaus. I …want to but I think Kaleb needs me."

He said "he has Maria. I dont have anyone. I need you. I miss you kissing my neck, kissing my chest, touching me, arousing me, the feel of your lips against mine, the feel of your tongue in my mouth. Please come back. I will take out time from my busy schedule for you. You know I love you very much but I have obligations and responsibilities."

She said "and I have towards him Klaus. He is our son."

He said feeling frustrated "what about your obligations to me?"

She said "I am fulfilling them."

He asked "how? by being angry at me for not giving you time during these past two months." Suddenly she understood what had happened with what Lily had told her about Elijah's sickness and all. She cursed Andrea for being so stupid and hastily said "that was my foolishness. I understand now. I am glad that you are helping Elijah. He needs your help after his illness. I know you can balance me and your responsibilities. Just like I can balance Kaleb and my …. love for you."

He continued to look into her eyes and said "I cannot live without you Andrea. If you are going to ignore me just because I am helping Elijah then I can take some time off from court duties but I cannot abandon my responsibilities. Just don't ignore me."

She said "I am not going to ignore you Klaus. You should help Elijah. He is your brother."

He said with frustration "I know you are saying that because you are still annoyed at me. I dont understand why are you being so stubborn about all of this. You were never like this. Why are you putting Kaleb before me. Is it because of him that you dont want to move back in with me?"

She stared at him and then said softly "because he is our son, our flesh and blood."

He lost his voice an due said "right! then bring him with you."

She said catching at the last straw "what about Maria? She nurses him."

Klaus got up from her angrily and said "I dont know why are you making such a big issue of this. He had been sleeping in separate room since his birth."

Hayley said calmly "he is growing up Klaus. He notices that he is being ignored."

he said angrily "fine. Go! but whenever I need you, you will come to me."

He got up from her and put on his robes as she continued to look towards his face after pulling the blanket over her body to cover it. She laid there for a moment trying to figure out what to do and then she got up, put on her shift and without looking towards him she left the room. She fell on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up, she was still feeling really guilty and suddenly started crying. She rolled to one side and looked towards Kaleb still crying when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She startled and turned towards the hand which had touched her.

Seeing tears in her eyes made his heart skip a beat. He hastily sat down and asked "Andrea, what is it? Why are you crying?"

Hayley sat up abruptly and said "nothing."

He asked lifting her chin up with his finger "is it about last night? Are you upset about something I said."

When she didnt answer he leaned in and tried to kiss her but to his surprise she leaned back. He looked towards her in shock and for the first time realized that something was bothering her. He asked coldly "what is it?"

She couldnt hold it any more and blustered "Klaus I dont want to have sex with you ever again."

He said shocked at what she had just said "what?"

She said now crying "I dont want to have sex with you anymore."

He looked at her in shock and then pulled her towards her ignoring her protest and before he knew it he was kissing her aggressively and with one swift move, he tore her shift and his hands grabbed her breast and was squeezing them while his tongue was in her mouth exploring it. She tired to catch her breath and then gasped as his hand grabbed her mound and then he pushed her away saying angrily "you will never say no to me again. _Do you understand?_ I am your husband and I have been listening to all of your nonsense demands. From this day onwards you will sleep with me and Maria can sleep in your room with Kaleb. I will _not stop working with Elijah_ and if you feel ignored then I cannot do anything about it. _Learn to live with it."_

She said covering herself with shaking hands "Klaus…" but he was too mad to listen to anything and left the room.

She dragged herself from out of the bed, still shaking with what had happened. She quickly put on her robe not wanting anyone to see her in this state. She looked towards Kaleb as he started to cry. She went to pick him up and put him against her shoulder and let her tears fall down and then she took a deep breath and went towards the ringers and rang the bell for Maria.

She composed herself by the time Maria came. She handed him to Maria to be nursed. After Maria was done, she changed him and then took him down to the kitchen for the first time. She walked to Lily and softly said "Lily I need hot water for my bath" startling her.

She controlled the urge to cry when she asked "my lady, you are up early. Why have you brought lord Kaleb down here? You should have rung for me."

She said "I just need for you to get me hot water for my bath and be with Kaleb while I take my bath. Why dont you prepare for it while I will supervise the breakfast."

She could see confusion on Lily's face but thankfully she retreated from the kitchen.

She monitored the servants making breakfast while keeping an eye on Daisy playing with her toy while she continued to hold Kaleb. When Lily came back, she handed Kaleb to her and went to take a shower. She scrubbed herself a lot with the loofa thinking that might wash off the deed she had done with Klaus a night ago. The mere thought of that made her cry again. She prayed for forgiveness for the thousandth time. At last after a long thought process about her father, Kaleb, honor of both families she got out, put on her robe again and then rang for Lily to ask her help with the strings of the dress.

Around noon she left to meet her father after making sure the dinner was on the way, telling Camille where she was going, making sure Kaleb was fed and changed.

Klaus had been having rough time concentrating in the courts and decision making since morning which didnt go unnoticed by Elijah so when he excused himself from the court Elijah let him go without any questions. He straddled his horse and rode into the fields to distract his mind from her but he was unable to. Not seeing her at breakfast had told him that she was very angry with him. He was unable to understand why was she being so stubborn about all of this. Never ever imagining that she would take such a harsh step. He groaned as he recalled what he was about to do in the morning. He shivered at the very through that he was about to rape her- the love of his life. He realized that it was good that she was going to meet her father otherwise he was not sure what he would have done.

In he afternoon he asked his carriage man, Charles "are you going to get Lady Andrea?"

Charles said "yes, my lord."

Klaus said after thinking for a moment "I am going with you. I want to ask how Sir Marshall how he is feeling now."

During the ride to his home, he kept on wondering how will he face her after what he was about to do to her. At last when they reached there, he got out and went inside the house after a servant showed him in.

Hayley asked her father "what are you going to do father? You cannot live here. There is no way to run this house. I checked your accounting book and there is no income left to run this house after paying Andrew and Elizabeth's wages. You still have that hole in the roof. You told me that you will get it fixed but you have not done so. Elizabeth tells me that the kitchen is barely functioning. Why didnt you tell me father?"

Sir Marshall coughed and said "Hayley my child. Everything will be alright. Tell me how are Kaleb and Niklaus?"

He was looking around the sitting area where he had been coutless times when a man walked in said "Lord Niklaus, Sir Marshall is resting. I will inform him you are here."

He said "it is alright. I will go and meet him in his room."

He walked towards his room.

\- continued -


	4. Chapter 4 Lost and found

He stopped when he heard Sir Marshall's tired voice saying "Hayley please forgive me for what I have put you through."

He wondered what did Hayley come back but the second moment he felt ground leave his feet when he heard her ask "will she ever come back? I cannot do this anymore. I cannot look at Kaleb every day and know that I am not his mother. I am losing hope that she will be back and Niklaus… he loves her so much. I dont know how long can I hide this secret from him."

He put his hand on the wall to support himself when he heard her father say "I dont know child. She has made me so ashamed of myself. You both are my daughters and look what she has done."

Klaus continued to look towards the door in shock and each and every moment of the last three weeks flashed through his eyes and he realized that his conclusion that she was still upset with him and hence was acting aloof was wrong. She was not his Andrea. He suddenly remembered them having sex a night ago and her telling him about her decision in the morning. He turned around with sinking heart and went back to the sitting area. The very thought that he made love to Hayley and not his wife made him feel sick. He remembered her not responding to him and his thoughts about why she was not responding to him. He cursed himself for his stupidity and whispered in dismay _"she was giving hints. You have been stupid not to take those hints"_ but then suddenly he started to get angry at her, for not telling him, at her father for deceiving him, at Andrea…. he stopped thinking as her name appeared in his mind. His heart sank as it it hit him that she left him. He said to the servant angrily "go and inform Lady … Andrea that I am here to take her home."

Hayley hastily wiped her eyes when they heard the knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it. She asked "what is it Andrew?"

He said "Lady Andrea, your husband is here to take you back home."

Hayley felt a pit in her stomach and said "thank you. I will be there shortly."

She walked back in and kissed her father on his forehead, looked towards Elizabeth and said "please take care of him. Father I must go. Kaleb was very upset last time. I will visit soon."

She held her head high as she walked out of the room burying her desire to talk about Freya, feeling very depressed and concerned about her father's lack of income and the condition of the house because of his sickness.

Even from the distance she could see he was angry. She wondered if it was because of what she had said to him this morning and her heart dropped several inches as she recalled what he had said to her about sleeping with him.

He didnt say anything to her on the ride home.

By the time they reached home it was late and supper was being served. She said to Camille "Camille I am not hungry and I have been out all day so I want to spend some time with Kaleb. Is that alight with you if you can monitor the cleanup for today?"

Camille said smiling "yes, it is fine."

She walked towards her room not noticing that his eyes were following him.

The moment she entered her room, she saw Lily sitting next to Kaleb. She said with a smile "you can leave Lily. I am here now."

As she closed the door behind her a strong grip held her arm and spun her towards him causing her to yelp. She could see anger bubbling on his face. In a matter of seconds she was pinned against the door and he hissed, putting his hand son either side of her face "did you have fun? making a fool of me."

She looked towards him in shock and then realized that he knew. She felt her eyes stinging and with tears in her eyes and she said "Klaus …"

HE cut her off by hissing "I remember you used to call me _Niklaus, Hayley! Now listen carefully."_ He paused for a moment and then said in the same tone _"_ You will not utter a word to anyone about this. You will continue to play the role you have been playing for the past three weeks."

She said desperately "but you know now…"

He asked angrily "and?"

She said "Niklaus…"

He stepped away from her and barked "if you think you can leave now then you are mistaken."

She didnt know what to say so she kept quiet. He said desperately "tell me Hayley that she didnt cheat on me!"

Hayley still didnt know what to say so she continued to stay quiet and then almost screamed when his fist landed on the side of her face on the wall behind her.

They both startled when they heard the baby cry. He stepped away from her as she pushed him aside and darted to the cradle with blurry eyes. She took him out and put him against her shoulder trying to soothe him. Klaus ran fingers through his hair wondering what was he going to do? He cannot send her away. His child needed her. He said dejectedly "you will continue to stay in this room Hayley. We cannot spend time together. What happened was unintentional. I dont know why she left me but I will never cheat on Andrea."

While Hayley was devastated that her secret was out and the questions like what will happen now to her, to Andrea and to her father were haunting her mind she realized that she must be at a better place than Klaus whose world had just turned upside down and a sudden surge of empathy rose in her heart for him. She realized that what she went through a month ago Klaus must be going through with it right now. With heavy heart she changed into her night clothes and after checking on Kaleb she tucked herself in her bed after turning the lamp down and closed her eyes.

He was feeling as if his heart would explode at what he had discovered. The fact that love of his life had left him and he himself had shared a very intimate act with someone who was not only not his wife but he didnt even like her was devastating him to no extent. The more he thought about it the more angry and disappointed he got with himself that even if she is her twin he should have recognized her especially during those intimate moments. The events of the last few weeks were playing in his mind continuously and the more he started to get angry at Hayley for making fool of everyone including him. He suddenly recalled all those times she had spend time with his son. Thinking about Kaleb his heart sank as it hit him really hard that Andrea left their son and without warning his eyes got blurry. He continued to pace in his room occasionally kicking anything that came in his way. At last he got tired of pacing and darted towards her room to see Kaleb; face his son to get the courage to tell him some day that his mother had left him. As he entered he saw that she had already gone to sleep. He stood near the cradle looking at Kaleb who was sleeping peacefully. His eyes darted to Hayley sleeping in her bed looking very peaceful and an rage of fury rose in him for her and he left the room.

For next two days they avoided each other at all possible cost. He was getting angrier towards her with each passing minute. Hayley could see anger even in his stance and that just scared her and her guilt for hiding the truth from him double folded. She even started contemplated that he might hit her in his anger and that just scared her too much and she did all she could to avoid him. For the purpose of pretense they acted normal in front of his family presence but other than that they avoided each other at all cost; not being able to look into each other's eyes unable to block the night they had spend together, her feeling extremely guilty for what her sister had done to him and her deceiving him by pretending to be Andrea.

On the third day of him finding out about her secret, Klaus entered in the library but stopped as he spotted her sitting in a chair reading a book. He started to leave when he noticed Kaleb in her lap covered by a blue blanket.

She was so lost in the book and that innocent face the baby was making with the fist in his mouth that she didnt see him at once. She startled when he cleared his throat and said

"I see you are still fond of books"

She looked up, suddenly getting nervous and then looked away but said "oh… yes. I… I just thought that I should read to him."

He said after slight hesitation "hmm does he even understand?"

He wondered _why was she avoiding him. She orchestrated all of this_ but a voice said "no she didn't. Her sister did." His thought were interrupted when she said "well I like to imagine that he is understanding it and oh look, he is sleeping. Maybe it is boring for him. I should select a different book for him."

An unexpected smile appeared on his face and "yes, you can try that."

She got up slowly after putting the book down on the table next to her and finally looked up towards him and asked "do you need something?"

Klaus said "no, I was just here to get a book."

Hayley said "oh" and walked towards the door when he asked "why would she do that?"

She turned to him and said regretfully "I am sorry Niklaus. I dont know. I just wish she had not done that."

She was at the door when he said "Hayley."

She took a deep breath before turning around. When she didnt say anything he said "I dont have words to express how much I regret and feel ashamed about our night together. I wish you had told me."

She felt flustered but didnt say anything. When he didnt say anything else she turned around and quietly left the room closing the door behind her.

He stood there looking at the closed door for a minute and then he walked to the book she had put on the shelf and almost laughed reading the title " ** _A Letter to a Friend_** by physician Sir Thomas Browne". He picked the book and took it to his room.

She was unable to sleep so she got up, put on her robe, lit a candle and went towards the library. After a few moment when she couldnt find the book she was reading earlier, she headed back home. She was going towards the bed when she thought for a moment and then opened the adjoining door slowly and walked into his bed chamber. Seeing him sleeping she quietly walked to his bed side table and spotted the book she was looking for. She bend down to pick up the book and then she yelped as she heard him ask "what do you need?"

She stuttered "I … I wanted this book. Are you finished with it?"

He said "yes" still looking towards her feeling a mixture of annoyance and anger at seeing her in his room at this time of the night but there was something else too. He noticed that the fire light behind her was making her silhouette look strange; her hair were down and she was wearing a red robe. He asked "when did you come back?"

She stopped at his question and said turning around "A month ago."

He asked curiously "why now?"

She said softly "father needed me and I needed a change."

He asked "what happened to him?"

She said "he had been sick" but he couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something from him.

He asked again rolling his eyes at her habit of not coming forth with more information "what happened to him?"

She said "I don't know. The physician don't say anything."

When he didn't say anything she started to turn away from him but then stopped and said "I was wondering can I go and live with him for a few days until he gets better."

Klaus said "no" and turned on his stomach and tried to sleep but couldnt. At last after an hour of tossing and turning he went to sleep.

The next evening Hayley was sitting with Kaleb in her lap when she startled as she heard him say "I have arranged for Sir Marshall and Elizabeth to live in this house. He is in my father's old room."

She asked "why?"

He walked to her and said "because that house is in condition of anyone to live in."

He got some satisfaction seeing her looking down. He asked "why didnt you tell me?"

She said "he is my father. My responsibility."

He looked into her eyes and said "Is it because of his declining practice which I assume is linked to his declining health?"

When she hooded he continued saying "and I suppose you did all this for him?"

When she didnt say anything he looked down at his son in her lap and asked "how can a woman leave her child behind?"

She said "I dont know."

The tremble in her voice forced him to look up and caught him looking at his son with such love and pity that it made him angry and he said "dont pity him. He will get everything in the world to make up for what his mother did."

She said "I…" but then kept quiet.

He continued to look at her for a moment and then turned to leave but then stopped and said "you will take care not to tell your father that I know about your and his plan" and then left leaving her confused.

Hayley shook her head and then hastily went towards the room where he had settled her father in and smiled as she saw Elizabeth poking at the fire while her father was sitting on a chair near it. She ran to him and hugged him saying "Oh father it is so great. I am so happy that you and Elizabeth are here. Now half my worries are gone."

She handed Kaleb to him who protest a bit but then settled down. She smiled at seeing smile on her father's face and he said "Hayley, how are you?"

She said "father call me Andrea here. Someone might hear us."

He said "oh right. How are you? Why did Niklaus bring me here?"

She searched for an answer and then said "I asked him too" thinking that he will not ask any questions. She continued "I was worried about you."

Her father smiled sadly and said "I wish I could turn the clock back and spend those ten years we have lost."

She felt her eyes getting blurry and said as she held his hand "we can make up for that now."

he smiled and squeezed her hand and looked down at Kaleb.

For the next few days, Hayley spend all her free time with her father. She would take Kaleb to him very early in the morning and leave him there in his and Elizabeth's company while she did her chores. She talked to him about their time separate, about Freya and they both decided it was best for her to stay with her aunt for right now with what was going on with Hayley's life and his health but she promised him and herself that once Andrea is back she will go and get her back and live with her and her father wherever she will live. Often to her surprise Klaus would come visit him in his room. He wondered _why was he there, wasn't he angry at both of them for deceiving him?_ but she couldn't deny the fact that she liked him visiting her father. In the beginning it was weird for both of them be in same room but they had no option other than to continue with the pretenses. Hayley had kept her word with Klaus not to tell her father that he knew about their deceit and Klaus never showed any signs that he had found out that Sir Marshall's daughters have deceived him. During those visits he observed how much she cared for her father and it just surprised him how two sisters cannot be so different when he tried to recall if Andrea felt the same way about her father but none came to his mind.

Before he knew it two weeks went by and he still was not able to comprehend what was happen as different thoughts continued to plague his mind making him depressed and lose hope that she will ever come back. During this time he tried his best to avoid her and he could see that she was avoiding him too but there was only so much avoidance they both can do. One day walking towards his room one day after coming back from his dueling session with Marcel when he saw her running in the corridor. He impulsively grabbed her by her arm and asked "what happened?"

She hastily said "Hannah fell from the bed and she is hurt bad. Lily just told me. Father is there with her. I…"

Klaus let her go. They both ran towards Elijah's room and she banged the door open without knocking to his surprise. Klaus looked at her disturbed face face as she hurried to Hannah. As Klaus watched, Hayley sat next to Camille who was holding Hannah's hand and her father was taking out things from the medical kit of his whereas Hannah's head was bleeding with blood covering the side of her face. He looked towards Elijah who was pacing the room looking worried and then his gaze went back to Hayley who kissed Hannah's hand saying "hey sweetie. You are so brave. Listen my father will be make you better in just a minute."

For the next few minutes, they saw Sir Marshall putting bandage on her head whereas Camille was sitting next to Hannah holding her hand and Hayley helping her father. She could feel his eyes on her but refused to look towards him.

After some time when Hannah drifted off to sleep they left Camille and Hannah. Klaus could feel tension oozing out of her body from the way she was twinning her fingers. The moment they reached her bedroom, she went inside whereas Klaus went to his room. He was unable to shake off this feeling that she was affected by Hannah getting injured so after some thought he knocked at the adjoining door. He asked seeing her sitting still "what is it?"

But when she didnt respond he walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Hayley was sitting on the bed looking towards Kaleb unable to block those terrible memories from her mind when she had lost her most prized possession. She shook to the core at the very thought of that happening to Hannah and she closed her eyes to block those thoughts but was unable to and she started to cry. She startled when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

He asked "what is it?"

She wiped her eyes and said "I got scared. What would have Camille done if something had happened to her?"

He looked towards her worried face wondering _why is she so concerned about hannah. She is not even her mother._

He took one step towards her and said "she is fine."

She said "yes. She is. I am so glad."

He was about to turn when he asked her "why are you so concern about everyone in this house Hayley. We are not even related to you."

Her heart sank but she said "you are wrong. You all are related to me through Andrea and Kaleb but even if you were not teated to me, there is something as empathy from one person to another."

Two days later, Klaus was out since morning with Marcel as they rode on their land. To his annoyance he was unable to concentrate on anything other than Hayley. He had known that they were different but never thought about this much difference. Even with all of his dislike towards her, he couldnt ignore the fact that his child was happy with her, she was friendly with Camille and Elijah and Rebekah was happy with her.

When he got off of his horse after reaching the stable, he startled as he heard a sound. He spun around and took a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting on the hay and out of blue the memory of when he had asked her about her father's marriage crosse chis mind. He at once noticed that she was crying. He darted to her and asked "what is it?"

She startled and looked away hastily wiping her eyes. He took a deep breath and then turned her towards her asking "what is it?"

She looked up into his eyes and said "father has passed away."

He thought that he didnt hear her properly so he asked "what? when?"

She said "father has…" and the tears started to fall from her eyes uncontrollably. He continued to look at her in shock unable to believe what she had just said and then he gathered her in his arms and she continued to cry in his arm. His heart broke when he heard her say "I am all alone now."

He felt like telling her that she was not alone but he couldnt say those words to his frustration.

She stepped back, wiped her eyes and said "thank you. I …. I want to be alone for a moment. Camille is taking care of Kaleb so you don't have to worry about him. My father.. he is still…. Elizabeth is with him."

As he watched, she walked away form him towards the garden. He stood there and then cursed and ran after her.

She was sitting under a tear lost in thoughts about the short time she had spend with her father when she felt him sitting next to her.

She asked after a few moments of silence "why are you here Niklaus. You don't even like me."

he suddenly felt flustered but didnt say anything. He looked towards her feeling awkward when she put her head on her knees and started to cry again. And then he pulled her towards him in an embrace. He felt her body getting stiff but he kept on holding her and then she relaxed. After some time he said to her "I am sorry for you loss Hayley."

She wiped her eyes and moved away from him saying "thanks."

He looked towards the sun setting in and said "lets go in. I need to make arrangements."

She nodded understanding what he was saying. As they were walking towards the house she asked "Niklaus what will happen when Andrea will come back. You will forgive her right?"

He looked towards her and asked "you think I should? you think I should forgive you and your father? You guys deceived me. Made me cheat on her."

She said feeling nervous "listen, I know you are hurt but you were never meant to find out about all of this but…"

Klaus said coldly "if you dont mind, I am not in a mood to listen to your twisted logic. I can see that you are hurt so just focus on your hurt and what you have lost right now and dont try to manipulate me into agreeing with anytime just because I am feeling sympathetic towards you right now" and walked away from her.

Hayley felt as if he slapped her. She looked towards him as he walked towards the mansion with fast steps.

He kicked the settee in his room as he entered and then took a deep breath to calm himself down thinking about her loss and went towards Sir Marshall's room. As he entered he saw her sitting with him holding his hand and Camille standing next to her with her hand on her shoulder while Elijah and Elizabeth stood quietly with remorse on their faces. Their eyes met across the room and then he motioned Elijah to follow him.

That afternoon after the funeral Hayley locked herself in her room trying to occupy herself with Kaleb but the feeling of loneliness was haunting her. She felt relieved and grateful that people kept on coming and giving her company; Camille would leave Hannah with her, Rebekah would come to talk to her, Lily would sit with her bringing Daisy with her. The only person who didnt come was Niklaus but she didnt mind it. From their talk in the afternoon she had realized how angry he was still with her and she wanted to keep her distance from him. She missed her father a lot perhaps more than those ten years when they were apart she realized. With Elizabeth gone to her own house not listening to any of her request of staying behind she felt more lonely and broken. She wondered about Freya and realized that now she will never be able to get her back until she gets out of this mess that Andrea had left for her. She prayed every night before going to bed that she will come back and she will be able to take Freya with her somewhere but where now? She is all alone. At that thought she would start crying and would cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Camille knocked at his room and then entered after hearing "enter".

She looked towards him sitting near the fireplace looking into it. she walked to him and said "Niklaus I want to talk to you about something."

He asked "yes Camille. What is it?

She said "it is about Andrea."

Klaus felt himself getting stiff and he wondered does she suspect anything but didnt say anything.

She sat opposite him and continued "she is very depressed after her father's death. I never thought that she cared about but apparently I am wrong. She did love him. And now that he is gone she feels alone."

Klaus asked feeling annoyed "has she asked you to talk to me?"

Camille said in surprise "what? No. Why would you think that?"

Klaus rubbed the back of his neck and asked "what do you want me to do Camille?"

She said "just be there for her Niklaus. She is after all your wife. Spend time with her."

When he didnt say anything, she got up and left but stopped at the door and said "I am glad that she is spending more time with Kaleb. He seems happy and content now."

Klaus stared at the door as she closed it behind her and realized that she was right. Hayley had been spending a lot of time with Kaleb, giving him important. He recalled their talk about him on the night they had sex. Just thinking of that night made him sick to his stomach. He looked towards the closed adjoining door to her room and then got up and went to lie on his bed. It took him a while to go tot sleep.

For the next few days, he noticed that Camille was right. He rarely saw her. She often skipped her breakfast and dinners even though they were on time and well monitored. At last after one week, he realized that _'after all she had done for him and his son, this is the least he can do for her'_ so he asked Lily to tell Andrea to join him in his room with Kaleb.

Hayley was so surprised by his summon but she went to his room with Kaleb. She settled him down on the carpet, on his belly, near the fireplace and sat with him too. She smiled as Kaleb grabbed the huge skirt of her dress and started sucking on it. She opened her book and started reading it. She startled when he asked her "tell me about your life with aunt Veronica."

She looked towards him with surprise and then to her surprise he came and sat next to them on the carpet and picked up Kaleb. Kaleb protested but then he calmed down as Klaus put him against him. She smiled and said "it was good. She taught me how to become a lady" her tone becoming sarcastic towards the end of the sentence.

A smile appeared on his lips as he recalled what he used to tell her. He said "yes she really did a great job on you."

Suddenly he felt very relaxed with her. He shifted Kaleb in his lap so that he was sitting in his lap facing Hayley.

When she didnt say anything he asked "were you ever courted?"

She didnt reply for a moment and then said "yes."

He looked towards her with amusement; always careful about using words. But it didnt bother him to his surprise. He asked with a smile "and?"

She said "Jackson and I were married for 11 months and then…" she paused for a second during which Klaus thought with annoyance that he cheated on her but when she continued "he died" he got the shock of his life. He said "what?! How?"

She said "it was a carriage accident. Six months ago. The wheel got lose and the horses got scared for some reason and they dragged the carriage for a while. Jackson….he tired to stop it but…" her voice choked as she recalled the events of that night.

He said "why didnt Andrea tell me."

She got up walked to the fireplace and said "this is …"

He put Kaleb on the carpet and stood up too. He asked ignoring her attempt to change the topic "were you with him?"

She said without looking towards him "yes we were …"

Something in her voice made a drop in his stomach. He turned her towards him and asked "and…" but seeing the tears in her eyes he couldnt finish the sentence. She said "that night I lost everything I held dear to me. My husband and ….my daughter."

He was lost for words for a moment and then he asked "what?"

She said "she was two months old. She…" she was unable to finish her sentence.

He said in anguish "no" and then impulsively pulled her in a hug and she started to cry. He forgot that he never liked her. He forgot that she deceived him by pretending to be his wife and they had sex in that pretense. The only feeling he had right now for her was empathy and protectiveness, desire to shield her from all pains. She didnt know how long he kept on holding her and then they both startled when there was a knock at the door. Hayley jumped back from him as the door opened feeling embarrassed for some reason even though no one knew that they were not husband and wife. She turned around and went to her chambers after picking up Kaleb.

That night Klaus was unable to sleep being unable to stop thinking about her and what she had been through in the last few months; losing her husband, her child and then having to live her sister's life. At last he got up and went to her room. He looked at her sleeping peacefully. He walked to her and laid on the bed on top of the blanket and closed his eyes. In matter of minutes he had fallen asleep.

Hayley suddenly felt an arm around her which startled her. She opened her eyes and saw Klaus sleeping next to him. She noticed that he was sleeping on top of the blanket.

From that day onwards he started to give her more company whenever he could. Either go to her room or call her in his. He started to engage more with Kaleb and he realized that he was loving it; the way he touched his face and giggled when he would touch his belly and when he would talk gibberish which he didn't understand but the seriousness on his face would give him pleasure that he never realized him to have. He started to love her interaction with his son. The love she showed for him would break his heart; at him ignoring Kaleb for so long and Andrea deserting him and for Hayley for losing her daughter.

One day when he entered her room she was looking down at some old book. He walked to her and asked "what are you doing?"

She startled and then said "oh I was just looking at this book keeping."

Klaus asked "hmm Andrea never once checked the books."

Hayley felt flustered but said "oh… I just thought that I should keep myself busy. It tells me what is going on in this house."

He said "we have a housekeeper whose duty it is to go through this."

She said "I know but I was free and nothing else to do so…"

And looked down wondering what is happening between them. He never liked her so why is he being friendly with her. Is he still pretending that she is Andrea but then discarded the idea.

Klaus walked towards Kaleb's cradle and looked down at him as he was sleeping and asked "what about your parties?"

She said looking towards him "I was never fond of them if you remember."  
He turned to look towards her and said "yes I remember."

She didnt know why but her cheeks started to burn so she looked down. He looked at her bend head as she continued to look through the book and then left.

Hayley looked up just in time to see the door close behind her. She put the book down and got up to check on Kaleb.

Later she laid in the bed wondering how should she tell klaus that there were accounts amiss in the book. She realized that she was in a fix. If she does not tell him then that is lying to him but if she tells him that he will punish Dominco. She knew how thefts committed by servants, or other employees of goods belonging to their employers was handled and she would never want that to happen to some people person who wa sfoced to commit that crime because of some of his need. She shuddered at the thought of extreme death penalty scenario of this embezzlement was to be prosecuted so she made up her mind to handle it her own way.

A few days later, he was doing dueling practice with Marcel when he asked "I have not seen Dominco for a few days."

Marcel said "lady Andrea let him go."

He asked surprised "why? He was taking care of accounting."

Marcel said "there were some discrepancies in the accounts. Lady Hayley took care of it" causing Klaus to freeze in the act of defending, with the result, the edge of the Marcel's sword almost pierced his armor.

He asked "how?"

Marcel said stepping back from him "she removed her from the job."

HE said "when?"

she said "last thursday my lord."

Klaus asked "and how do you know that?"

and how does she know?"

Marcel said "Lily overheard Lady Andrea talking to Domicao when she was letting him go and you know how it spreads in the kitchen."

Marcel continued not noticing the surprise and anger on his face for not being aware of what has been happening right under his nose "I must admit that I am impressed by the discreet way lady Andrea had handled this situation."

Klaus asked surprised "how?"

He said "Dominico is going to pay for every penny he has embezzled if he wants the case to not prosecute which is good considering he has a family to take care of."

He stared at Marcel for a moment and then said "alright I am done for today."

He continued to think about what he had found out and then all other things she had been doing ever since she had entered his life started to flash through his mind. HE realized that ever since she had come into his life, his life had become tension free even though he was really busy with Elijah but at least now he didn't have to take care of accounts, delegating jobs and keeping on top of domestic things. That night after many months he for the first time he went to sleep thinking about her and not Andrea.

Next afternoon, he was walking towards the ballroom feeling agitated for the party Camille had arranged for return of Stefan after becoming a physician. As he entered the hall, he noticed her sitting alone looking elegant in one of Andrea's dresses. He scanned the dance floor and saw Camille and Elijah dancing. Stefan and Rebekah dancing. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

Hayley was thinking about leaving the party thinking that no one will miss her so she got up and walked towards the main entrance trying hard to miss Camille's eyes not knowing that someone else's was following her. As she reached the entrance a hand grabbed her arm. She jumped but then relaxed as she realized it was his hand. He stepped towards her and asked "where do you think you are going?"

She said feeling nervous "going to check on Kaleb."

He said looking into her eyes "he is fine with Lily. I checked on him before coming here. This party is in Stefan's honor. A happy occasion so come on lets dance."

She felt nervous under the grip of his hand and said "I dont want to dance. I hate dancing."

He said "I remember but come on."

As he pulled her on the dance floor she felt weird with his one hand on her waist and the other hand in her hand. She realized that ever since he had found out about her identity she felt more uncomfortable in his presence.

Klaus was fully aware of who he was dancing with. He could feel the discomfort in her stance which amused him for some reason.

To make matter light he said "you learned to dance after all?!"

She looked up and said "yes I had to. Aunt Victoria was very insistent but luckily Jackson was just like me."

He said "hmm you love him?"

She looked surprised but said "yes"

He said hoping to take way the sudden sadness in her eyes "you dance well."

She smiled saying "thank you."

When he passed her along to Elijah, he for the first time immediately wanted her back which suddenly confused him and he said himself 'it is because of Andrea not because of Hayley. He is missing her" He suddenly got angry with himself that after she did to him, he was still missing her when she came into his arms.

When she came back to him he felt weird and for some reason he knew that she could sense his feeling of awkwardness like he could sense her feelings of awkwardness.

After the dance ended they greeted their guests. She realized how much he was covering for her as he stayed with her telling her about guests before she indulged in conversation with them. By the time she returned to her room with Klaus she was very tired. To his relief if she was surprised when he too entered in her room she didnt show it. Klaus looked towards her checking on Kaleb for a minute and then his heart skipped a beat when she bend down and kissed him on his forehead before walking away form him. He impulsively kissed Kaleb at the exact same spot before bidding his farewell with her and went back to his room.

 **Two months later:**

Before he knew it two more months went by and Andrea didnt return to his heartache. He had come to accept that she had left him for good but his major dilemma was how was he going to handle things with Hayley. They couldnt keep on pretending to live this life forever. He had realized that she was all alone now after her father's death. During these two month they had not been physical and yet she had managed to make place in his heart which he had not been able to do when they were children. He still couldnt believe it that she did all of this for her father.

Often he would replay past two months of his life and realized that they were the most peaceful time of his marriage with no demands, with no tension, Kaleb being happy, Rebekah and Camille happy with her and to his dismay it was with a woman whom he once didnt like.

With each passing day his frustration at Andrea not being back and him not being able to be intimate with Hayley for obvious reasons was increasing. So one day he gave in to his desires.

She knocked at his door but when she didnt hear anything she walked in and then stopped as she saw him kissing someone. Her heart sank but then she recovered and said after clearing her throat "Pearl, leave."

Pearl stepped back and left after Klaus motioned her to leave too. As soon as the door closed she asked him coldly "what do you think you are doing Niklaus?"

He said with frustration "I have needs Hayley. She left me. I cannot. I have to have someone."

She said desperately "you cannot cheat on her while being married to her Niklaus."

He grabbed her by her arm saying aggressively "then are you willing to warm my bed under the pretense of being my wife now that we know that she will never come back."

She asked scared "what are you saying?"

He said in the same tone "be my wife in all sense."

She said "Niklaus, we cannot. It was different earlier but now you know. You cannot cheat on her knowingly."

He shouted "and what is she doing Hayley?! Tell me."

Her heart ached for him. She walked to her and said "I am certain she will come back."

He barked "and you think I will take her back?"

She gasped "Niklaus…"

He pushed her aside saying "if you are not wiling to warm my bed then let me make other arrangements."

She asked coldly the time "and what? Commit adultery."

He said dismissively "men can get way it it and you know it."

She asked "and that make is all right in the world?"

He walked to her and said "then sleep with me."

She said "that is adultery too. I know we have already committed it but that was for the honor of my family. You were never supposed to find out. But now that you know I cannot indulge in it."

He continued to stare at her an then left the room.

She was looking out of the window next day thinking about what he had said. She was lost in her thoughts when he felt hands on her shoulder and someone turning her toward him. One look on his face she knew why he was there. When he leaned in to kiss her, she said "Klaus I am not not Andrea."

He said "I need to … I was not joking yesterday Hayley. If you dont warm my bed I will get some one else to do that for me."

When she didnt say anything he started to retreat but Hayley quickly pulled him towards her saying "if you are going to cheat on Andrea then I would rather you do it with me and not some stranger."

He looked into her eyes and kissed her, kissed her and not Andrea for the first time. He scooped her up and carried her to her bed, drew the curtains around them and started to kiss her when she said "Niklaus Lily knows."

He moved back and asked "how?"

She said "when I first moved in here she started suspecting because apparently Andrea and me are quite different which I had not realized until much late. She has never asked me and I have never confirmed it to her but I am sure she knows."

He said "alright. good to know."

She asked "are you sure we should be doing this."

He looked into her hazel brown eyes and for the first time he become really convinced that he really wanted to make to make love to her not because he needed to but because he wanted to and that really confused him. He nodded quietly and then leaned in again and kissed her. Her mind was screaming at her to stop him but her heart didnt want to which confused her further.

For some reason she was understanding his needs, perhaps because she was married once as she recalled Jackson's needs. She moaned loudly as his hand moved down to her breast and thoughts of Jackson flew out of her mind and she couldnt help it but kiss him back. He smiled and continued to make love to her both forgetting that they were not married to each other. When he was done he fell on the bed next to her and slept next to her.

Next morning when he woke up he said "move in with me."

She said now starting to feel guilty for what they did "Klaus we cannot."

He said "what if she never comes back."

She was quiet for a moment and then said "then we have to wait for the legal separation time. Until then I cannot move in with you. Please Niklaus, it was a moment of weakness on both of our parts but dont let me commit adultery." Her tone changing to pleading.

He got up in frustration and said "Hayley why are you doing this?" as he put on his breeches. He continued getting up wearing his shirt and throwing her shift to her "I …" he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and left the room.

For the next two months month, they interacted more and more. Even though they never indulged in any desires or needs again but they both were realizing that something was happening between them. Klaus started noticing that she had started to avoid him more. When they would be together she would just remain quiet or listen to his day with Elijah and sometimes indulge in conversation with him which he loved while other times she would keep herself busy with Kaleb whom Klaus had started to love so much that he couldn't believe that he would put anyone ahead of him. He had started noticing that she liked to keep her hair down when she was in her room and to his surprise he liked that look. He started liking the way she dressed up simply even though none of Andea's dress was simple but still she made it look not too dressy when she wore them perhaps because of the lack of accessories. He would often go into her room late at night and smile as she slept peacefully with Kaleb on her side.

With each passing day she was getting scared of her developing feeling for Klaus. It was such a shock for her that she wanted to spend her life with him and one day when she wished for Andrea to never return, she knew she was in trouble and she started to avoid him more. She knew what they did was sin and what it had resulted in had scared her more. She couldnt believe what had happened and she made an oath to never tell him unless necessary. The more she tried the more it was difficult for her to not want him and then one evening when she was in the stable, trying to resolve her feelings for him, he came in drenched in pouring rain.

As he was leaving the barn after tying up his horse, he sensed her. He walked towards the hay at the back of the stable where she always sat when she was depressed. Their eyes met as he shook the rain out of his hair and then rubbing his neck he sat down next to her.

He started "Hayley I …" but was unable to finish his sentence when she leaned in and kissed him. Klaus broke the kiss, looked into her eye and then held her from her shoulders and rolled them over on the hay and before they knew it he was making love to her. Later he pulled her to her feet, removed the hay strands from her hair and said "please come to my room" but she shook her head saying "no."

Klaus groaned and then sighed as a tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek.

He wiped her tears and said "lets go' as he held her hand.

They both ran in to get not too wet in the rain.

* * *

Next afternoon, Klaus took off his shoes and sat near the fireplace trying to dry himself and asked her "how are you feeling?"

She said "great" as she walked to him and touched his cheek.

He said "I did that deal today. Marcel got his house back today."

She leaned in and kissed him saying "why are you boring me Klaus? You know I dont like to hear that."

He smiled and returned the kiss but then her words sunk in.

He pushed her away as thoughts started racing in his mind. He stood up and after thinking it through he said "listen I am tired. Can we do this tomorrow? Kaleb had been cranky since morning. Go to him."

She asked in surprise "since when did Kaleb come before anyone of us?"

He controlled his anger but said "I think eh needs us. Go to him. I remember that I was supposed to meet Marcel."

She stared at him and then seeing the anger on his face she stood up, straightened herself and left the room.

He got on his horse and galloped it towards Sir Marshall's house in that pouring rain in the evening light with racing heart. As he got off his horse when he reached there he stopped when he saw a big lock on the door and sign on the board "private property. Do not enter."

He looked around after seeing the big lock on the door and then asked around for the caretaker who happened to be Andrew. When he located Andrew he asked him "what happened?

Andrew said soulfully "the house has been sold lord Niklaus."

He asked, now panicking as the thought crossed his mind about where she could go "and where is Elizabeth?"

Andrew said "she has moved to her house Lord Niklaus. It is south of here near the lake. I can take you there."

Klaus nodded and went to his carriage alone with Andrew.

After a few hours he was able to find Elizabeth's house. He knocked at the old and broken door and waiting impatiently for it to open.

He asked as soon as he saw Elizabeth "where is she?"

There was shock on Elizabeth's face but then she pointed him towards a room a the back. He darted to the room.

Hayley was sitting on the bed with her hand in her lap thinking about the event of morning; how when she had entered her room, she saw Andrea there and the first word out of her mouth after greeting her were to leave and not thank you. She remembered how shocked she was of her behavior that it had left her speechless. How she had just decided to leave without creating a drama for Kaleb and Niklaus's sake. How she was broken up when she had knocked on Elizabeth door in the afternoon not knowing where else to go. How she had embraced her without asking any questions. She started to think about her life; how she was the one who always got the shorter end of the deal except for Jackson. She recalled those lovely months she had spend with him. She realized that probably they were the happiest time of her life and then her time with Klaus which was tainted by the constant reminder that it was on borrowed time. She wondered will she again be lost in the midst of time like she was during those ten years when her father send her to aunt Victoria and never showed any inclination of bringing her home. Part of her always understood that reason but somehow it was hurting her more now and the feeling that she was abandoned, forgotten, just being visited twice a year by her own father and not once by her twin sister hit her very strong. Tears fell down her eyes as she realized that she will be lost again now that Andrea was back to take her place back in Niklaus's life. Her heart ached at the thought of losing him to her. She wondered what will she do about the reminder of him that she had with her. She startled when she heard his angry tone "didnt I tell you to never leave the house without my consent" and jumped up.

She hastily wiped her eyes and asked "Ni.. Klaus… What are you doing here?"

He continued walking toward her, kissed her hard and long and said "how could you leave me?"

She said with tears in her eyes "you are confusing me with Andrea."

He said "no, I know who I am kissing. I am kissing you. The person who has been there for me for the last four months. The person I have fallen in love with"

Hayley gasped and said "Niklaus this is not right and I didn't do anything that any person wouldn't do for her family.

He stepped closer and said "you are wrong Hayley. You are so wrong that you have no idea. What you have done for her, me and Kaleb. Please come back. I want you."

She said "Niklaus I…."

He said with determination "I will divorce her Hayley. She has cheated on me."

She said softly "and you have cheated on her."

He said with frustration "no one will know. I will divorce her and we can get married."

She said "people will find out."

He asked "how?"

She took his hand to her stomach making his eyes go wide.

When he continued to stare at her stomach she said "Niklaus I.."

He exclaimed in shock "Hayley?"

She said desperately "I didnt know how to tell you. We have sinned."

He grabbed her hands saying "we didnt intend to but everything will be alright. We will get married."

Hayley said shaking her head "no Niklaus, Andrea is your wife."

He said "yes but she cheated me. I am not going to accept her back. She will be punished."

She said hastily "no, dont do that. She will be ruined. Forgive her."

He stared into her empathy filled eyes and said "then marry me and I will forgive her."

She said shaking her head "that is bigamy."

He said "I dont care. We can get married somewhere else where no one knows us and you keep on pretending to be her. It is just the name right? I know who you are and that is what matters."

She shook her head saying "no."

He said stepped away from her "then, I dont have any choice. I will sell her then and then I will be free to get married to you"

She hastily said pulling him back towards her "no." She paused for a moment and then said " Alright I will marry you if you forgive her."

He leaned in and said against her lips "I promise that I will keep her secret but tell me one thing first…"

He kissed her and then continued "were you going to take my child away from me?!"

She said on the verge of tears "I am not your wife."

He said touching his forehead agains hers "hmm and that makes it okay for you to take him away from me? I will take care of that part about you not being my wife but promise me that you will never leave me ever.

She smiled and said "no I will not."

he asked "why did you leave?"

She said softly "because she came back and told me to leave."

He suddenly got too angry at her and said angrily "we got lucky that no one saw you two together!"

She smiled and said "hmm never thought of it."

He said "I will be back tomorrow and Hayley…" he lifted her chin and said "dont even think about running. I will never give Andrea another chance and you will be leaving Kaleb motherless and I will move heavens and earth to find you."

She smiled and wiped her eyes.

He kissed her one last time and left but not before telling Elizabeth what he was planning to do.

 **Two weeks later**

He said when he could find energy to lift himself off of her "are you happy Hayley Mikaelson. We are not committing sin anymore."

When she smile he slipped out of her and fell on the side and put his hand on her pregnant stomach. After a few silent moment he said "sometimes I get so surprised that the thing that I used to hate about you is what made me fall in love with you."

Hayley asked smiling, running her fingers on his bare chest "and what was it?"

He pulled her close to him and whispered against her lips before kissing her "ignoring me."

 **seven years later**

Klaus looked towards seven year old Kaleb peering out of the window excitedly. He turned to him and asked "are we going to see her in the country side father?"

Klaus smiled and said "yes Kaleb. You like it there?"

He said excitedly "yes. I do."

Klaus continued to look towards him and got lost in thoughts.

 ** _flashback 7 years ago_**

 _They drove silently in the carriage for an hour and then he stopped the carriage and got out. He led her to a small house and knocked at it. A few minutes laters, Elizabeth opened the door. He turned to Andrea and said "Andrea you will live with Elizabeth as Hayley, if you dont want me to file a case against you and Tyler for cheating on me. If I file a case against you, you will be punished for your crime and they will find out unfit for take care of Kaleb. My punishment to you for breaking my trust is that you will only get to see Kaleb when I want you to see him and you will not get married while being married to me as I refuse to give you divorce and free you. On the other hand I will get married to Hayley."_

 _Seeing her shocked expression and hearing her gasp, he got some satisfaction for the betrayal she had shown him for the past four months ago. She pleaded "Klaus please dont do that to me. I love you."_

 _He laughed humorlessly "love me?! I dont know what you had for me or I had for you but if you truly loved me you would have loved my family, my son and told me when I was at fault and not demanded me to do things that I shouldnt have done. How can you? I loved you since I was 12 years old and you left us. Now we are leaving you. You are nothing to me." He paused for a moment looking at her pleading and teary face without feeling anything for her and continued in a cold manner "And Andrea if I ever find out that you tried to sabotage my life with Hayley or try to get out this deal then you will suffer fate worst than death."_

 _He left her crying._

 ** _end flashback._**

He got out of his carriage, held his son's hand and walked towards the small house. As he entered she hurried towards him and hugged the boy who said "aunt Hayley."

She gulped her tears and said "yes my son."

Klaus told Kaleb "go and ask Elizabeth to make a cup of tea for me."

After Kaleb left, Klaus said "Andrea, you are free. You are free to get married from this day onwards. The legal time of deserted is seven years and we have reached it. You are still allowed to see Kaleb only when I will bring him to you and as his aunt. If Hayley wants to meet you then she can meet you now. And now you can get married. No one will ever find out about your relationship with Kaleb. He is mine and Hayley's son.

She said crying and practically begging "Klaus please forgive me. Let me have my son."

He said firmly "no. He is my son. You cheated on me. You left him when he needed you. You dont deserve him. I am forgiving you because of Hayley. She had been asking me to forgive you for a long time and now I am doing so. You are free to do whatever you want to but you will continue to live as Hayley for the world. Marry whoever you want to but if you ever tell anyone about who you really are then I will never let you see Kaleb again. Right now you can see him as his aunt. I just want you to be happy even after what you have done to me. Find someone who cares about you like I used to care about you and be happy."

For the next half and hour he observed her playing and talking to Kaleb and felt a strong surge of pity for her but then he got up and left with Kaleb looking forward to spending a peaceful evening with his wife and their kids Kaleb, Suzanne and Kol.

* * *

While Klaus was heading towards home, Hayley was gazing out of the window thinking about him and suddenly she smiled as she realized that she who once was lost in the midst of time now finally had been found again and it felt great to be found by someone who really loved her and cared about her, someone whom she loved and cared about.

— end—-

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it and thanks for reading and leaving wonderful reviews :)


End file.
